XithArcean
XithArcean is currently the 38th member of Organization Eternal. She became a Nobody fairly young - at the age of 16 - and she comes from a world so different than most that she has trouble with many things the rest of the Organization takes for granted. Despite all this, she is kind and eager to learn more, so that she can help Organazation Eternal complete Kingdom Hearts. The Web In order to understand anything about XithArcean's history, it is imperative to understand the world she comes from. Full info can be found here, but the key point is that the Web is a giant metal spiderweb with almost nothing most people are accustomed to (e.g. doors, computers, animals...) - the Web people use magnetic gloves and boots to get around. It is divided into eight Spokes referred to by compass points. Catharine lived on the South Spoke, where there was a giant Library filled with books. Her best friend's name was Rōk, and he lived on the East Spoke with the other scientists. History Catharine and Rōk grew up together on the Northwest Spoke, as all children did. When they were nine, they began to wander, sleeping anywhere on the Web they found themselves. Catharine eventually chose to live on the South Spoke, because of her love of books and knowledge. Rōk remained near the center of the Web, but they talked to each other almost every day. At fourteen, Rōk revealed that his parents had contacted him, and they wanted him to come live on the East Spoke with them. He accepted, leaving Catharine to live alone on the South Spoke. Two years later, Catharine was attacked by a buzzing creature (later discovered to be a Heartless) while reading in the Library. Snapping a pipe off the wall, she defended herself, but they returned in greater numbers in a few days. Although she fought hard, they were able to overwhelm her and take her Heart. Personality Because XithArcean comes from an alien world, she is often confused and lacks the vocabulary necessary to communicate properly. She is also vague at times, not understanding everyday events. She is generally viewed as unintelligent, and it is true she is "not the sharpest tool in the shed". However, when she is frustrated or upset, the more fiery and determined personality of her Somebody comes to bear, making her quick-witted as as well as quick-tempered. Weapons and Abilities XithArcean can manipulate the element of Shape, changing the form of any object. It retains its material and mass while being distorted, as if it were made of clay. Although this could be a powerful tool in the right hands, XithArcean does not find much opportunity to use it. Her summonable weapon is a pipe made of titanium - the same pipe, in fact, that she snapped off the Library wall to defend herself agains the Heartless. It is a blunt weapon, and not very useful, but she can use her element to mold it into the necessary shapes. Magic is XithArcean's strong point. Although she has only recently discovered its existence, she has an incredible natural ability. With practice, she can build up her mana until she is nearly unstopppable with it. Relationships Rōk: Although once her best friend, he rejected her after she became a Noboy. They have tried to make up multiple times, but the most recent time he came to apologize, XithArcean saw what he really was and made it clear their friendship was over. Naxir: She considers him her only real friend in the Tower. Xikya: Although somewhat in awe of/afraid of her, they meet fairly frequently on the roof due to their shared interest in Kingdom Hearts. Xikya has also agreed to teach XithArcean some hand-to-hand fighting, but this has so far culminated in many bruises and decreasing self-confidence. That's about it. Important Items XithArcean does not own much. Dictionary: Naxir gave her this for her first Christmas as a Nobody. She never goes anywhere without it and it has helped her immensely in building up her outside-of-Web vocabulary. Scrap metal: A piece of metal she found somewhere. Carries it around for when she's bored or feels like practicing her element. Dagger: A high-quality dagger she took from a storekeeper in Traverse Town on her first mission. She is still unclear on how to use it.